


it takes more than whiskey to make that flower bloom

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Romance, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: it feels like a joke.a luthor wanders into an alien bar and sees the love of her life.





	it takes more than whiskey to make that flower bloom

**Author's Note:**

> based on an anon who said 'Lena’s kind of tipsy-verging-on-drunk and doing a solo bar crawl, so she accidentally wanders into the alien bar and sees, of all people, Supergirl (!) also kinda tipsy-drunk. Maybe they flirt and dance a bit, maybe Lena gets to feel up some muscles, maybe sg makes her laugh etc.' and i took that and changed it a tad.
> 
> unbeta'd, bitch!

she managed to lose her bodyguard three pubs ago. 

well actually, she just assumes he got the hint and started following her from afar.

but anyway, at least she feels like she has more freedom now, her baseball cap loose – as to not muss up her hair – and pulled low, giving her face a bit of a disguise. her cheeks feel hot and it’s partly from the drinks and partly from the stifling blazer she wears despite the warm summer night. she strips it off, down to nothing but a sleeveless blouse between her and the world.

she can’t remember the last time she did something like this, but she supposes it would’ve been whilst she was at boarding school. it was when she had been a little more reckless, a little less serious. funnily enough, the last time she had done something like this was when veronica sinclair broke up with her. and this time, she’s doing it because, well, because of a broken heart. funny, that is.

she watches as two women escape down an alleyway arm in arm, and she’s compelled to follow them, deciding it’s officially that time of night when she craves something _more_, and she hopes they’re about to lead her to a gay bar. she watches them walk to a nondescript door and say ‘fortuna’ to the man who answers, who promptly lets them in. she waits for a minute, and then follows suit.

the moment she enters, she feels a shift in the air and every eye in the room finds her almost immediately. she knows they recognise her, the type of fearful recognition she’s come to know comes from people who fear her. despite the drinks in her system, she knows. she’s stumbled into an alien bar.

suddenly much too sober, she turns to leave, not wanting to intrude on this sacred space for a moment longer. she feels somebody tap her shoulder, and she braces herself for the worst. she turns around, only to come face to face with querl dox, blue skin and all.

‘hello, lena,’ he says with a pleasant smile. ‘i didn’t expect to see you here.’

‘i was about to leave,’ she replies. ‘don’t want to be in a place not for me.’

‘nonsense,’ he says. ‘you’re my guest. i would love to a drink with you, and, as they say, shoot the shit.’

lena laughs. ‘maybe some other time.’

she feels a hand on her shoulder, and when she looks, supergirl is standing there, as though she had appeared out of thin air, with a friendly smile on her face. her hair is down and she’s in a sweater and jeans, and _oh._ right. it’s kara. she’s not wearing her glasses and she’s missing her signature ponytail, but it’s the first time lena’s seen the resemblance. this version of supergirl-slash-kara is almost a perfect hybrid between the two identities; she has the imposing height and posture of supergirl, with kara’s kind, empathy filled eyes she’s come to love.

it feels like a joke. a luthor walks into an alien bar and runs into the love of her life.

‘stay,’ kara says, though she still doesn’t know lena knows who she is. 

lena nods, and follows them to their booth. she’s only slightly surprised to see agent danvers there, and even less surprised to see nia nal.

eyes from around the bar follow her to the booth, and before she sits down, she turns to them all. ‘next round’s on me,’ she announces, and she receives a small, appreciative rumble before they turn away. she takes a seat across from kara.

‘i’ll go get us more drinks,’ alex says, giving kara a pointed look with absolutely no subtlety. ‘brainy, nia, come with me.’

lena’s left alone with kara, who clears her throat.

‘listen--’ kara begins to say, and lena knows what’s about to happen. but she doesn’t want it to happen. not right now, in a bar and surrounded by strangers. not when she’s still a bit tipsy and she’s wearing a baseball cap and just agreed to spend a few hundred dollars on drinks for the entire bar.

‘it must be hard,’ lena says, cutting her off, ‘to have to hide yourself, the way you do. not being able to fully be who you are. always feeling on edge and scared that you’re going to say something you shouldn’t.’

kara doesn’t say anything.

‘i’m not saying our situations are the same’ lena continues, ‘but i spent most of my life feeling like i was holding a grenade, that at any second i was going to accidentally out myself and lose my family’s support and whatever little love they had for me. i was pressured by my girlfriends to tell them before i was ready, pressured by some sense of obligation i felt i had to society. and i just... never felt like i was being authentic. i felt like a liar. sometimes i still do.’ 

lena watches as kara’s eyes glisten with tears, and she can feel her own eyes mirroring it. it’s the first time she’s ever actually come out. she assumes her friends know, but for so long it had gone unspoken. lena wonders if maybe the reason kara never told her was because she knew lena was holding back, too.

‘so yeah. i know what it’s like. and i’m sorry if you’ve ever felt that way, too. because it sucks. but... you know, you don’t owe any part of yourself to anybody.’

‘thank you,’ is all kara can say.

she leans over the table, resting her hand atop lena’s. she opens her mouth, to say something more, but lena flips her palm up, and holds onto kara’s hand. 

‘come dance with me,’ she says, desperate to avoid any more emotion that may threaten to overwhelm her.

they bypass the bar (where lena leaves her credit card and tells the bartender that there’s no limit and everybody can have what they want) and they do some shots -- lena chooses vodka and kara chooses something alien that’ll give her a bit of a buzz.

and they make their way to the impromptu dance floor, a relaxed rhythm finally making lena feel settled as she dances much too close to the woman she's pretty sure she's in love with. lena’s never been much of a dancer, but tonight it makes her feel more alive and free than she has in a long time. she doesn’t know how long they dance for, but she knows she shouldn’t dance like she’s doing with kara; they’re both surprisingly flirtatious and becoming less platonic by the second.

‘if i leave this room,’ kara whispers into her ear, their bodies painfully close to one another’s. ‘will you follow?’

‘where are we going?’ lena asks.

‘do you trust me?’

lena smiles, and for some reason she feels as though she’s about to burst into tears. 

she answers, ‘with my life.’

kara takes her hand again, leading her from the dance floor through a door at the back of the bar. they climb a quiet stairwell in silence, and then finally they’re on the roof of the building with the lights of the city in front of them.

it’s slightly reminiscent of the times they’ve spent on lena’s balcony. it’s just the two of them, alone against the city they stare down at. lena can finally feel the cold on her arms, but she’s unsure if the goosebumps are from the chilled air, or from the way kara’s looking at her right now. 

it feels like they’re standing on a precipice of something _more_, with so many unsaid things swirling between them, their relationship on the edge of change.

then,

‘you know,’ kara says. they stand shoulder to shoulder. kara leans on the railing in front of them. lena can’t bring herself to turn and face kara.

‘i wanted to you to hear it from me first,’ kara says, and lena can hear the tears in her voice. ‘i wanted to tell you.’

and lena decides she’s not going to let her brother ruin her life anymore. she’s not going to let him take this away from her, nor from kara. she’s sick of luthors fucking her over. lena turns and faces kara.

‘so tell me then,’ lena says quite simply.

‘huh?’

‘tell me what you want to tell me,’ lena whispers. ‘you want me to hear it from you, and i want to hear you say it.’

‘i’m--’

lena cuts her off with a kiss. it’s soft, impossibly soft, and it feels like it’s been years in the making, rather than a spur of the moment bravery. lena revels in kara’s touch, in her taste as she kisses her back, and she wonders if she and kara are soulmates in every universe, or if this iteration of self is just particularly lucky.

‘i’m supergirl,’ kara says breathlessly, pulling away from lena.

lena grins, adrenaline pumping through her veins and the promise of something new hanging in the air.

‘i know.’

and then she kisses kara again.

**Author's Note:**

> im murdershegoat on tumblr and lhknox2 on twitter xx


End file.
